Hide and Seek
by eminalica
Summary: Oneshot and Ferris Wheel!


**_People here is another one shot… just let me do my thing and oh this is one of those SasukexOC thing.. so yeah… do review or comment or something and tell me if you want me to continue writing one shots…._**

**_So I don't own Naruto or Sasuke case closed._**

**Hide And Seek**

Do you know that feeling, when you play hide and seek and no one finds you? Or rather, that no one wanted to find you? When all you wanted was to be found by someone. To be noticed. To be together with someone. To say 'Found you!'. To pull you out of your hiding place and lead you to where the others are. To comfort you whenever you are sad. and to accompany you in your loneliest times.

The screams of people in the hunted house. The sounds of ballons being popped. Sounds of children gigling with fairy floss in their hands. The lively atmosphere really did contrast the mood of this one girl looking so pissed and it seems that there was a dark aura surrounding her.

'_What's taking him so damn long?!' _ the girl with light brown hair with silver colored eyes that seems to turn into black anytime now. She wore a blue plaid dress shirt, blue jeans and cognac boots. She also wore a blue beret on top of her head. She have been waiting for less than 10 minutes now, she really does have such a short temper. As she waited with her arms crossed over her chest, she finally saw the person she was waiting for.

"HEY! You duck-butt headed jerk! Why did we meet up here anyways?!" she yelled at him as the guy with jetblack hair and onyx colored eyes came nearer. He wore a black shirt under a black blazer and wore a black slick pair of pants.

'_Whoah! What is he? Is he a vampire or the grim reaper?' _the girl thought to herself.

"Just shut up Izumi. Now come with me." He tried to pull the Izumi's arm but she swatted it away.

"No. I wont. First tell me why we are here? Didn't you say you were gonna make this the day the day that I wont forget because of embarasssment and anguish!" she said now fuming.

"You know, you are over exxagerating. I only said that you wont forget this day for the rest of your life and nothing more." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"S-Shut up! You arrogant-duckbutt headed-jerk!" was all she said as she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Come on let's go. I-Zu-Mi-Chan. Heh." He said each syllable of her name and added a 'chan' to it that made her face turn red. He then took no time to pull Izumi's hand and pulled her to whoever knows where.

'_Why did I even end up being here anyways!?' _she thought as Sasuke continued to drah her.

FLASHBACK:

"IZUMI! GIVE THAT BACK!" the guy with light brown hair and chestnut colored eyes shouted as he ran after Izumi who was now holding a bottle of paint.

"HAHAHAHAH! Never Taiki! This is payback for last time! BLEH!" Izumi replied as she looked over her shoulder to see Taiki going after her. Because she didn't look in front of her, she buped into that person. She landed on the floor on her buut.

"Ouch! Sor-" she was about to apologize until she saw his face.

"You duckbutt headed jerk! Why didn't you move away?!" Izumi said instead of apologizing.

"So this is the apology I receive from someone who bumped into me AND dumped paint all over my uniform." He said a-matter-of-factly. Izumi saw the bottle of paint ,she was holding just a while ago, on the floor and the contents of it were poured to that arrogant person.

"Okay fine! Sorry okay!" she said in exasperation.

"Well one sorry isnt enough. Go to the amusement park on Saturday. I will make that day the day that you will remember for the rest of your life." As he said that he smirked at Izumi then went away just like that.

'_What is that jerk planning?! Don't tell me, he's planning on embarassing me in front of the whole crowd! Omo….. what should I do?! Should I go or just stay at home reading some nice storiesabout hippos in pink tutus. Ugh! What wil happen?!'_ she thought as she brood over the situation.

END OF FLASHBACK:

When she was back to earth, she found herself seated on a roller coaster. When she looked around she saw Sasuke sitting beside her. Sasuke doesn't look good.

"Oi. Sasuke? Are you _afraid?!" _Izumi mused as she saw Sasuke's face getting darker each passing second.

"S-Shut u-up. You were t-the one t-that chose this r-r-ride." He said that almost stuttering all his words. Izumi was surprised that even this arrogant jerk can stuuter like that. The thought made her smile.

"Really? Then let's enjoy the ride then." She said with a grin that made the Uchiha's face grow even darker than before.

As they finished riding the roller coaster, they rode on the paratropper, the cliffhanger ride, the octupus and all the other scary rides Izumi saw. She really did enjoy riding all those rides, but for someone out there, it wasn't quite an enjoyable experience. Izumi giggled at the thought that the Uchiha can't even take on scary rides lie that. She went off to buy some drinks while Sasuke just sat at a bench. The vending machine wasn't quite far from the bench where Sasuke was. Sasuke just looked after her back and saw some guys going near her.

'_What kind of drink does that jerk like?' _Izumi wondered as she looked at the vending machine and picked some orange juice. She felt someone put his arms around her shoulder, she thought it was Sasuke, but when she turned around it was such a horrible face that had some warts and pimples on it. Izumi felt like puking, but she held it back.

"What do you want?!" she asked them sounding annoyed and mad at the same time.

"Whoah! She's feisty! Are you alone miss? Come one. Just join us for the day." That was what the annoying human/alien said as he moved Izumi closer to his face. Izumi backed away immediately but ended up tripping herself. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact.

'_Oh no! Im gonna fall. Im gonna fall. Im gonna fall. Im gonna fall. Im gonna fall. Im gonn-' _ she felt that she landed on something, but for sure it was not the floor. It was quite soft and somehow it felt like a human's flesh. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw a pair of onyx colored eyes looking at her, his face were only, let's say, 3 inches away from hers. Sasuke's right hand was holding onto her waist and his left hand was holding the side of the vending machine for support. She felt herself blushe and quickly got up and glared at the guys that went near her. As for Sasuke, well, he glared too. He glared as if he would kill somebody.

"W-W-What's your p-p-problem ,huh, punk?!" the guy tht held my shoulder just a while ago acted tough even though he was stuttering.

"Leave her and me alone. Now." It sounded more like of a demand than a plead? Well they flinched and got a retort to throw.

"Why should we?" the other one said mockingly. Before Izumi can register what was happening, Sasuke pulled Izumi's hand and held her in an embrace. She could feel Sasuke's warmth embracing her as well. Sasuke was behind Izumi and he looked over her shoulder. When Sasuke spoke, she could feel Sasuke's hoarse voice on her neck, she then blushed like a tomato.

"Because she's **_my_** girl." Was all Sasuke said and the two guys quickly rushed off, Izumi thought that Sasuke gave them his most death defying glare. After that Izumi remembered that Sasuke was still embracing her when people passing by gave them an odd look.

"Um… S-Sasuke? I-I-It's okay t-to l-let go n-now." Izumi said not bothering to look at him. He finally noticed it because he took his hands from embracing her. It was getting dark now.

"Be careful next time okay." Was all he said as he pulled Izumi's hand again. She didn't mind it at all because she was thinking about something. When they were getting close to the ferris wheel, the crowd grew thicker and it was harder for them to walk by. She felt Sasuke's hand hold tighter and she held back just as tighly. Even if she didn't see it, a smile crept by Sasuke's lips. Now, the crowd sure is getting thicker and thicker by the passing minute! Someone walked past them and this person made Izumi let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Izumi!" Sasuke yelled as he was being carried away bybthe wave of people.

"Sasuke!" she yelled back at him, but it was no use they were apart from each other now. She felt the emptiness in her hand, she was getting the hang of Sasuke holding it and making it warm. She felt like she was almost crying. She crouched down and brought her knees to her face as her tears were dropping bit by bit. It was just like when she was just a kid. She insisted on joining the game hide and seek, even though it's obvious that the kids don't like her, but ended up joining her because of her annoyance. When it was time for them to hide, the it was finding them. The it found all of the kids, she felt a bit proud that no one found her yet, until she heard them say '_It's all of us right? No more person to find?' _she felt a pang of pain resonating through her. She knew that they don't like her, but not to this extent. She sat down and brought her knees to her face and cried. After that she didn't play hide and seek anymore.

She was still crouching down, even though the people around her treated her as if she was not there at all and didn't even bother to help her get up. Until she felt someone in front of her and when she looked up she saw Sasuke panting and holding his hands out for her to grab. But instead of grabbing it she hugged Sasuke tightly still crying.

"I told you I would always find you wherever you are." Sasuke said and that line confused her. The it hit her.

When she was still crying until she felt a prescence in front of her. When she looked up it was boy, just around her age, holding his hand out as if to offer help. Instead of grabbing it and standing up she just stared at it. '_What? Are you just gonna stare at it and do nothing?" _the dark haired boy said as he noticed her staring at her hand. She just smiled and took it gratefully. Then she heard him say '_I will always find you wherever you are.' _She just replied with a nod and a smile. Ugh. How can she forget? She was trying to find that person for a long time now but then she forgot him when she made so many friends. Maybe his words were the one that gave her enough courage to interact with people and decided to not be left out anymore.

"Come on. Let's go." Sasuke said as he held Izumi's hand tighter than it was before and Izumi just smiled at this. When they walked a few meters, they found themselves inside one of the ferris wheel's gondola. They just stared up at the night sky and the lights that illuminated the city. They were side by side, but Izumi was almost kissing the wall of the gondola because she was just embarassed about what happened a while ago.

"Izumi. Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked his voice a bit irritated.

"H-Huh? W-Who's avoiding y-you?" she asked innocently.

"You are not fooling anyone Yamaguchi." He said as he went nearer to Izumi. She was now almost molded with the wall because of Sasuke. He held Izumi's face to look at his. Gosh now they are nose to nose. Izumi 's face became redder than a tomato, than a cherry or than a strawberry! She heard him say her name before Sasuke placed his lips on hers. She was shocked, that kiss lasted for how many seconds, maybe it was more than 10 seconds. Hey, who's counting? She just looked at him wide eyed and just staring to nowhere.

"Heh. Cant believe what's happening huh? Just remember. I will find you whenever you are lost and always comfort you whenever you are sad." Sasuke said as he kissed Izumi once more. Izumi somehow got out of her daze and answered with a smile.

"Don't you dare break that promise you duck butt headed jerk." She said as Sasuke hugged her and placed his chin on top of her golden brown locks and as for Izumi she rested her head on his broad chest as they watched the beautiful lights of the city.


End file.
